Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by Lissa88
Summary: Gil and Catherine spend the holiday together. GC, obviously.


**Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

**Pairing**: GC and a little allusion to NS in there but not elaborated on. They're a couple, let's just say that to clear up confusion.

**Summary**: Catherine and Gil spend the holiday together. Fluffy little story cause I'm in SUCH a Christmas mood.

**Rating**: Trainee

**Disclaimer**: Don't own CSI and don't own "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" Those rights would belong to Anthony Zuiker and Mr. Frank Sinatra.

"The blood wasn't a match to Sandra Bernstein." Gil Grissom said to the group of CSIs huddled in the break room of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. A groan rose from them all at the news.

"Grissom, can't we just leave? Please?" Sara asked, frustrated.

"Yeah, Sara and I already missed our plane home and it was tough enough getting the flight rescheduled considering it's Christmas." Nick said.

"We should have clocked out 3 hours ago. My parents keep calling me asking where I am." Greg replied.

"Well, I'd like to be able to get home to see Tina and go to noon mass if possible." Warrick responded. Grissom sighed in defeat.

"Alright," he said, giving in, "you all have been working hard and been very patient. Go ahead, be with your families. Have a good holiday." The four younger CSIs smiled and patted Grissom's shoulder as they left the break room. All muttered a "merry Christmas" to him and continued on their ways. Grissom saw that Catherine remained planted in her seat and didn't look like she was going to get up. "I said you could go, Cath," He told her, piling the case file together orderly.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here and help you with the case." She smiled warmly.

"Don't you want to be home with Lindsey?"

"Actually, I called my mother last night when the case came in. I asked her to take Lindsey to Montana with her; they've visiting my aunt. I figured Lindsey would have a lot more fun up there, that's where most of the family was anyway. I didn't want her to be stuck at home alone while I was at work."

"I'm sorry the work got in your way, Cath. I didn't mean for you not to be able to be with your family today," He said sincerely.

"Gil, it's fine. Lindsey and I can celebrate Christmas when she gets back next week." She smiled again. "So, we were at a dead end. What should we do now?"

"Go home. I'm sick of this, we can't bring suspects in for questioning, no one wants to work today. Its pointless to be here."

"Are you doing anything for Christmas?"

"Ah, no, just sitting home by a fire and relaxing."

"Alright. Well, if you get lonely, you can come on by my house. I don't have any plans tonight either." She said, smiled and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "Merry Christmas." She told him, smiling, and walked from the break room and out of sight.

* * *

Grissom slowly walked up onto Catherine's front porch, wondering if he should turn around and go back home. "I should just leave her alone to enjoy her holiday," He thought to himself. His thoughts were distracted when he heard soft music playing. He walked over to the window and observed the spectacle in front of him. He heard gentle sounds of Christmas songs spilling out of the chimney and watched Catherine as she decorated a Christmas tree in the dim light of her home. She was dressed in plain black pants, a cream colored cashmere sweater that showed off the tips of her shoulders and her hair was in loose curls cascading around her neck and shoulders. She looked angelic as the illumination of the soft lights surrounded her. She put the finishing touches on the garland wrapped around the fresh green pine tree in her living room. Gil smiled and decided to interrupt Catherine's little ritual. He tapped gently on the window and she looked up towards the noise. He waved a little and her face lit up with a smile. She walked out of sight and Gil saw the door open within a few moments. She walked out into the chilly air with the smile still on her face and he smiled back and came back onto the porch. "Hey. I'm glad you came by," She greeted him.

"Yeah, so am I. Hey, you want some help decorating that tree?" He offered. Her smile grew wider.

"Sure." She let him pass and enter her home and she followed behind him.

* * *

"No, I will do it!" She screamed playfully and snatched the star from Gil's hands.

"Snippy," he said under his breath. She smacked him lightly on the arm.

"I heard that," she replied, climbing up on the stepping stool and reaching to place the star on top of the tree. She admired it for a moment before stepping down off the stool. She accidentally stepped on the bottom of her pants, causing her to fall. Gil's arms broke her fall and her arms wrapped around his neck as she tried to stay upright. When she regained her balance, she unraveled her arms from around him and placed them on his chest. "Thanks." She said softly and they held each other's gazes.

"No problem." He smiled and she turned towards the tree, separating from him.

"I think we did a pretty good job, don't you?" She crossed her arms and stared at the tree, covered in silvery ornaments, garland and a glittery star placed on the tippy top of the tall pine.

"Oh, I think we did better then that." He responded. They smiled at each other for a few moments and stayed in a comfortable silence. "Let's go for a ride." He offered, randomly and headed towards the door."

"A ride?" She said, confused. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He told her and grabbed her black coat. He held it for her as she slipped her arms into the arm holes and buttoned up the jacket. She grabbed her scarf from where it was hanging on the hat rack and wrapped it around her neck. "Good idea, it's awfully cold out."

"Yeah, oddly cold out." She replied and they walked out of the door.

* * *

Gil and Catherine pulled up in Gil's SUV along Freemont Street. They parked the car and exited it. Catherine stared in amazement, the reflection of the light sparkling in her eyes. Gil watched her as she took in the amazing site. She looked back at him and smiled and they began to make their way through the crowd around the giant, brightly lit tree where the fountains at the Bellagio usually did their famous dance. The fountains were still for the tree captured everyone's attention. Traditional Christmas music played loudly out of the speakers and couples slowly held each other close and swayed back and forth to the sounds of the holidays. It looked like Times Square from all the decorations. "I never knew this was here." Catherine said softly and continued observing all the beautiful decorations.

"They started doing it a couple years ago." He told her. "I'll be Home for Christmas" was coming to an end and a new song started up.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, _

_Let your heart be light._

_From now on, our troubles will be out of sight._

"May I have this dance?" Gil held out his hand and Catherine smiled. She gently slid her left hand into his right and they pulled each other close. He placed his hand on her hip and she wrapped her right arm around him snugly and lay her hand on his back. They slowly rocked to the music as they closely held each other.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, _

_make the yule-tide gay._

_From now on, our troubles will be miles away._

_Here we are as in olden days, _

_Happy golden days of yore. _

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more_

_Through the years we all will be together_

_If the fates allow_

Catherine felt moisture on her cheek and pulled apart from Gil. She reached her hand up and touched her cheek, feeling the wetness. She looked down at her damp fingers and then looked up at the dark, night sky. Gil did the same when he saw her look up, and they saw soft snow floating down from the sky. Catherine chuckled lightly and grinned.

"Its snowing." She said, not believing what she was seeing.

"Yeah.. It really is." Gil said, joining in her amazement.

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

After a few moments of admiring the falling snow, he grabbed her arm. "Come on, we should get home just in case it starts to stick to the streets." She nodded and they made their way back through the crowd and towards the car.

* * *

Catherine returned to her living room carrying 2 mugs of hot cocoa and handed one to Gil, who was sitting on the couch. She took a place next to him, curling one leg under her other as she sat. "Cheers." He said. She giggled and they tapped their mugs together and both took long sips.

"Thanks for taking me there, Gil. It was really beautiful."

"Your welcome." He replied. A comfortable silence swept over them and only the quiet melodies from the stereo filled the room now. They drank their hot chocolate in peace until a beeping came from the kitchen.

"That would be our dinner." Catherine said, rising and heading for the kitchen. Gil followed and she pulled a tray of ham out of the microwave.

"Where'd this come from?" He asked.

"Stouffers." She smiled and he chuckled. She walked over to the oven and lifted the lid off of three different pots, revealing mashed potatoes, gravy and green beans. "Look good?"

"For an instant dinner, yes, it looks very good."

"I'll be right back." She said and walked from the kitchen. She returned in a couple of minutes with two China plates. "How about you go take a seat in the living room and I'll get our plates ready?" She suggested. He walked from the room and took a seat back on the couch. After about 10 minutes, Catherine called that dinner was ready. He came into the dining room where she was and looked around. The only means of light were about 2 dozen white candles all over the room. The table had a simple white cloth with embroidery draped over it neatly and the dinner plates were laid out in front of 2 chairs on opposite ends of the table. In the center of the table a poinsettia was on display and the food surrounded it in various dishes.

"Wow, you can do a lot with 45 minutes and microwaveable food." He laughed.

"Thanks." She smiled. They sat down and began eating their meals and discussing various things: the odd weather, Lindsey, work, past holidays. Once they finished dinner, they cleared the table and Catherine began to do the dishes. Gil leaned against the doorframe in the kitchen and watched her rinsing off plates and loading them into the dishwasher. She felt his eyes on her and ignored it for a while. Then she couldn't ignore it anymore. "Okay, I'll bite. What?" She asked him.

"Nothing."

"You keep staring at me, apparently its not nothing." He shrugged.

"I just like to stare at you, I guess."

"You like to stare at me doing the dishes?" She asked.

"Well, you're beautiful when you do the dishes." She laughed.

"I think you've had a little too much wine."

"But I like my wine." He said with a smug smile.

"Yes, but if you keep liking your wine so much, you're going to keep saying crazy things like 'You look beautiful when you do the dishes.'"

"What if I do crazy things instead? Will I be allowed to keep my wine then?"

"Oh, and what crazy things do you intend on doing?" She asked as she closed up the dishwasher and hit the start button.

"I could run around the neighborhood and sing 'I am Henry the 8th I am.'" She chuckled and walked over to him.

"I think you better save that for Easter." She replied and began to walk from the kitchen and into the dining room, but Gil's hand wrapping around her's stopped her. She turned back towards him and looked at his hand holding her's tightly.

"Or I could settle for this." He said as he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned his head down and as their lips were just inches away he stopped. After a few moments of no movement, Catherine broke the silence.

"Are you going to continue?" She whispered.

"You aren't going to slap me or anything?" He grinned.

"Well, I haven't thus far, have I?" She grinned back and he leaned down the rest of the way until his lips softly brushed over her's. Their eyes slipped shut and they pressed their lips harder against the other's as Catherine wrapped her arms tightly around Gil's neck. The kiss lasted for what seemed an eternity and they pulled back, staring into each other's eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Catherine." He said. They both smiled widely.

"Merry Christmas, Gil." She also said and they leaned in for another kiss.

_The End_


End file.
